


*.mp4

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Garland is planning something :), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person in Chapter 3, Sex Tapes, bad dragon dildos actually, what a weird couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 夫夫间的正常情趣……大概吧。但是葛伦到底在谋划些什么呢？【警告】> 含有直白的性描写> 有抹布出场> 有乱搞暗示如有不适请勿阅读。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	1. IMG_0304.MP4

画面有点摇晃。是一个俯视的角度。

_布鲁克林正跪在某人两腿间，认真地吞吐着一根肉棒。仔细听的话还能听见微弱的吸吮声。_

_从肤色来看，那应该是葛伦。而从布鲁克林唇间露出的部分来看，那器物的尺寸应该相当可观。_

_然后画面外果真传来了葛伦几乎冷静如常的声音：“……好，好。你真的很喜欢，对不对？”_

_布鲁克林点点头，发出含混不清的声音，显然是表示同意。可以看出他已经把葛伦吞得很深了，但他似乎还在努力，想要咽下更多。_

_“_ _很好……今天也非常棒。”_

_这时葛伦才发出些许喘息声。_ ——他竟然在这种时候还能保持克制。

_布鲁克林会意地含住顶端，舌头像是在口腔里搅动；同时他一手快速套弄起对方的根部。葛伦抓住他的头发，低吟着往前挺动，布鲁克林则顺着对方的节奏继续吸吮，故意发出很大的咂嘴声。_

_他对此显然游刃有余。葛伦闷哼着用力顶了几下，终于在布鲁克林嘴里高潮了。_

_“_ _呼……”_

_布鲁克林眯起眼，露出餍足的表情，仍然含着葛伦，脑袋缓缓地后仰，让葛伦的巨物一点一点地从他口中退出，像是在给它最后一个恋恋不舍的爱抚，然后才抿着嘴唇，“啵”地一声拔出头部。_

摇晃的画面终于稳定了，不过视频到这里还没完。屏幕上布鲁克林缓缓地张开了嘴，略微伸出舌头，向镜头外的葛伦展示自己口中满溢的精液。

_“_ _全接住了嘛。”葛伦的手抚摸着布鲁克林的头顶。_

_布鲁克林把嘴里的东西咽了下去。他吞了好几下，时不时梗梗脖子，喉结也上下起伏着，似乎有些费劲。不过最后他终于伸出舌尖，满足地舔了舔红润饱满的嘴唇。_

_“_ _谢谢款待。真的很多，而且好浓……”他说这些话时的嗓音甜美无比，好像刚才咽下去的东西也顺便滋润了他的声带似的，“你还是这么美味……”_

_葛伦的手从布鲁克林发间滑下，拇指摩挲起面前人的嘴角来。而布鲁克林笑眯眯地偏过头去吻那指尖。_

 

画面定格在这一帧，然后视频结束了。

室内鸦雀无声。

 


	2. IMG_0309.MP4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：含有少量粗口。

第二个视频，起初画面里只有布鲁克林的脸。

 

_他望着镜头，一副认真的表情，像是正在拿着摄像机调试。随着他的摆弄，画面晃动了一会，随后视角下降，直到稳定不动——似乎是摄像机被放在了地上。_

_于是布鲁克林整个人完全进入了画面：他正随意地跪坐在房间地板上，全身一丝不挂，雪白的肌肤和优美的肌肉线条尽数袒露在镜头前。在他身后还有一面很大的落地镜。_

_这时布鲁克林转过身，向镜头外的地方探手，抓过某样蓝色的长条状物体，然后把那东西凑到镜头前，给了它一个特写。_

_是假阳具。而且不是什么普通的情趣玩具。这东西粗壮得骇人，布鲁克林一只手根本握不住。它的头部还算圆润，但柱身扭曲着，并且布满了褶皱、筋络和大大小小的颗粒，还呈现出一种诡异的蓝黄混杂的金属色泽，就像是什么原始又野蛮的异星物种。_

_但是布鲁克林显然不觉得这东西丑陋。他颇为爱惜地亲吻了一下玩具的顶端，然后用底部的吸盘把它固定在镜头前的地板上。接着他再次向镜头外伸手，取来一瓶润滑剂，然后打开盖子，大方地往玩具上倒了许多。_

_白色的粘稠液体顺着柱身挂下来，布鲁克林一只手慢慢地套弄了几下，尽量把液体均匀涂抹在整个表面。接着他放下瓶子，挪动身体，改成背对镜头，同时调整了一下身后的落地镜，确保自己的面部能够倒映出来。_ _这些都完成之后，布鲁克林深呼吸了一次，两手伸到背后，冲着镜头揉弄了几下自己的臀瓣，然后手指挤进谷间用力掰开。_

_于是藏在深处的隐秘入口彻底暴露了出来：那里此时正紧闭着，显示出一种稍深的肤色，一副从未被开发过的样子。但仔细看去，褶皱间的水光和隐约泛起的红色又出卖了一切：_ _布鲁克林把自己准备得很好。_

_展示完之后，布鲁克林抬起身子，试探着凑近玩具，用右手伸出的食指和中指夹住顶端，把它弯向自己。异星生物蓝色的性器在穴口磨蹭起来，布鲁克林不自觉地扬起嘴角，臀部的肌肉也稍稍鼓出了一些。_

_接着那怪物终于钻了进去。_

_布鲁克林腾出一只手扶住镜框，缓慢地向下坐，刚才还合拢着的穴口立刻顺畅地吃进了那怪异的玩具。被从下往上侵犯的他舒服地喘出声，不断把自己的翘臀往下压。眼看那朵褶皱被越撑越开、粗大可怖的异物一截一截地没入，布鲁克林只是闭上双眼，露出恍惚的表情。——他喜欢得很。_

_他没费什么力气就坐到了底。整根异物完全埋在他体内，可以想见那个小洞里会是怎样糟糕的景象。布鲁克林抓住镜框微微喘着气，像是在休息，但镜中他的目光却始终没有离开过背后的镜头。那尖锐的眼神就好像在说：我看着你呢。_

_这样过了一阵，布鲁克林才终于再次闭上眼睛，开始缓缓地前后扭动腰肢，让身体小幅度地起伏。蓝色的阳物浅浅地进出他的后庭，而入口则配合地吞吐着上面所有狰狞的突起和纹路。_

_“嗯……”布鲁克林咬着下唇，呻吟出声。_

_被彻底填满的感觉很棒，但布鲁克林显然不会就此满足。他逐渐加快了动作，并且不再试图去看镜头，而是死死盯住镜子里的自己。他凝视着自己情动的样子，眼神专注，好像那就是他的爱人。他越来越快地摆动臀部，那两团白皙的皮肉有节奏地晃动起来，和玩具的厚实底座碰撞发出响声。布鲁克林一边干着自己，一边伸出舌尖贴上眼前的镜面，以最陶醉的表情和自己的镜像舌吻。唾液沾湿玻璃，呼出的水汽也模糊了镜中的身影，但他还是努力地上下动作着。那根大家伙噗呲噗呲一刻不停地进出布鲁克林的身体，把润滑剂带得到处都是。湿漉漉的异星怪物拍打在丰满的臀肉上，显得色情极了。_

_但激烈的抽送持续了一会儿，布鲁克林却忽然皱着眉头停下来，抬起腰抽出了玩具。他像是想起了什么似的，有些笨拙地转过身，改为正面朝向镜头，然后张大双腿慢慢蹲下，重新骑了上去。_

_可以看到，布鲁克林自己的阴茎顶端渗出了少许前液，却没有完全挺立。他前倾身体，用一只手支撑着自己，另一只手握住有些疲软的肉棒上下套弄，同时开始前后挺动腰部，试图带来更多刺激。_

_可是有什么不对劲。_

_布鲁克林起伏的动作变得沉重而缓慢。他半睁着眼，张开嘴，眼泪顺着面颊滑下，口中溢出的喘息和呻吟听起来迫切得甚至有些绝望—— **还要，还要更多。** _

_他尽力调整姿势扭动身体，也加快了手上的速度，但快乐的顶峰却始终没有到来。_

_没过多久，一些精液从涨红的阴茎顶端涌出，滴落在了地板上。而布鲁克林也两腿一软跪倒下来。_

_他射精了，但他甚至没有高潮。_

_他垂着头，喘着粗气，一动不动。_

_“还是…不行啊。”布鲁克林哆嗦着自言自语道，声音透出明显的沮丧。_

_他休息了好一阵，然后才稍稍抬起头，向镜头后方伸出手。画面晃动着升高，接着一直拉近到他面前。_

_自动对焦慢了一拍才反应过来，捕捉到他微红的眼眶。_

_“_ _你他妈的最好快点回来。”布鲁克林咬着牙，貌似凶狠地对镜头外的那个人说。_

 

——视频在这里结束了。

 


	3. briefing.doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：抹布视角。

两段视频放映完毕，投影屏上的画面自动回到了刚才的那张幻灯片，昏暗的房间里零星地有人窃窃私语起来。

我的耳廓还在微微发热。那个把我们聚集到这里来的家伙——G（至少他是这么自我介绍的），清清嗓子，打开了灯。我周围嗡嗡的低语声立刻停止了。人们都纷纷转过头去看他。

我看到他手里多了几张纸。他说这是到时的注意事项，然后就把这些纸发给了每个人。我接过其中一张扫了一眼，上面的确写着禁止给“对象”施加任何内外伤、禁止使其窒息等等。

接着他又亲自把纸上的内容念了一遍。

他的语调一直平静得惊人，好像他念的只是公司办公室日常条例一样。但实际上这份注意事项写得极其……细致，把所有我能想到的和想不到的情况都列在了里面。一些描述甚至都让我感到脸红了。

我偷偷扫视了一圈坐在我周围的男人们。这些家伙倒是听得很认真，偶尔还会对个别内容挑挑眉翘翘嘴角。天知道他们心里在打什么主意。

想到很快要和这些人分享刚才视频里的那位美少年，我开始觉得胃里有些不舒服。

——不过，既然说到那美少年，他到底是这个G的什么人呢？

从第一个视频来看他们的关系似乎不错，而且在第二个视频里他又说了“快点回来”，难道他们真的是情侣？

可是什么样的人会找一群陌生男人来上自己的漂亮男朋友呢？怎么想都太诡异了。

但眼前这张纸上的“注意事项”写得这么详细明确，目前为止我们的联络和集会又都安排得这么正式而隐秘，显然这一切是有人慎重考虑过、又花了很多时间策划的。而且除去“找一群陌生男人来上他”这一点以外，所有的细节看起来都像是在充分保护这个美少年。如果只是单纯的乱交或者强暴，根本不可能会是这样。

我越来越迷惑了，但同时也觉得事情有趣了起来。——这起阴谋并不像是会涉及什么暴力犯罪的样子，相反还在极力避免这些情况的出现，这就代表大家的安全都有一定的保障。那么，我应该也可以好好享受一番吧。

虽然我只是误打误撞才来到这里的。

想到这里，我的心情轻松了不少。

抬起头，我发现G已经念完了纸上的内容，正在确认大家是否还有疑问。

起初没人回应。我周围的男人们彼此间交换着或是询问或是嬉笑的目光，当然也有人脸色泛红，左顾右盼。——不过应该不会有什么问题了吧，毕竟该知道的都已经写在纸上了。

但就在这时，会议桌的另一头有人举手了。是一个肚子很圆眼睛又很小的猥琐家伙。

G示意他可以提问，于是那男人站起身，咧着嘴开口道：

“刚才视频里的那个人，真的是你的男朋友？”

屋子里一下变得很安静，也不知道为什么。

G盯着他看了一会。是那种平静但毫不退缩的目光。说老实话，如果是我被这样盯着的话，一定立刻就闭上嘴坐下了。

但是G却突然微笑了起来。

“当然。”他温和地说。

但他没再说下去。一个字也没有。

 

那意思很明白—— **你不需要知道更多。**

 

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 没错这就是之前《宴》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415846）的前篇了！其实一开始是想写成完整的presentation（笑）的，但冷藏了一段时间之后就改成几乎单纯开车了。不过对我来说好处就是可以尝试搞点新花样，比如让布鲁克林solo还不让他爽（笑*2）。  
> 我个人的感觉是葛伦应该会是那种表面上波澜不惊实际上在背后已经把一切都打点好的贴心男友……？这两篇就是照着这种印象写的，只不过大概把这种贴心用在了奇怪的地方吧hhh
> 
> 差不多就是这样！希望您喜欢XD
> 
>  
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
